


The light that shine within

by LeafSakura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, I had to put a Danvers Sisters and Lena Luthor moment, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara and Lena have realized their feelings for each other but still hadnt had a "the" talk, Kara is going to the 31st century but its all good, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafSakura/pseuds/LeafSakura
Summary: “It was a temporary adventure” she told herself, they need here in the future and the past needed her to be in the future if they were going to defeat Leviathan in the past she need to be in the future because they were there and they needed to be stopped, no matter what, no matter the sacrifices she had to made, the people she had to leave behind, the world she had to leave behind, “its temporary”, she told herself again..."OrKara needs to go to the 31st century with the Legion to save the past and there she meets an unexpected relative ;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The light that shine within

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> So, this idea got stuck in my head and I had to write it. Yes, I got this idea after reading that idiot article but I made it about Supercorp and the Danvers Sisters because those three ladies own my heart.
> 
> English isnt my first language and I did only a small revise so expect some typos and grammar mistakes, if you catch any feel free to point it out to me so I can change it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

“It was a temporary adventure” she told herself, they need here in the future and the past needed her to be in the future if they were going to defeat Leviathan in the past she need to be in the future because they were there and they needed to be stopped, no matter what, no matter the sacrifices she had to made, the people she had to leave behind, the world she had to leave behind, “its temporary”, she told herself again, she wasn’t alone her, after all, she will be fighting along side the Legion of Superheroes and she had to admitted she was excited about that part, she will had old amend dearest friends by her side and she will meet new ones and she will gate the rare opportunity to see what 31st century looked like and get to have new adventures and meet new worlds, all of this and the importance of this mission was what made her accept the Legion request and signal for help. 

While, Brainy navigates, the 31st century’s Legion ship was on its course towards the future, Kara started recording their farewells to the people she loved her family, her sister, J’onn, “who she knew, she would see in a few moments”, she thought, Kelly, Nia, James, Kal, Lois, the twins and Lena…”Lena”, she thought, her best friend, the person she come to realize she couldn’t leave without, alongside her sister and the moments that thought come to her mind was the moment she remembered Kal-El’s speech to her after the Daxam invasion…after her choice…if it had to be between Lois and the world…. 

She had chosen the world again, yes, she did, but only because of her words, “Would you be able to live with yourself if you wouldn’t go, if this is the only opportunity to stand a chance against them? Would you be able to loose everything again? Because, I know you wouldn’t, I know would would blame yourself forever and to a scientist, Kara, to a scientist the, “what ifs” are meant to be solved”, Lena smiled and grabbed her hand and squeezed it so hard, that it could had bruise her with it wasn’t for her Kryptonian physiology, while she continued with her speech, “besides you wouldn’t be making any choices between anyone here or anything because, we are with you on the and we will be here after all, you did had promised me you will tell me everything about yourself, about Kara Zor-El and about everything that was left unsaid…”, she lowered her voice now to be a simple whisper that only she could hear, “to talk about us…”, she smiled then, a small smile but one that reach her beautiful green eyes, Kara had smiled back, of course, how could she not, Lena always had that power over her, no matter how many times, in the past, she would say that Kara was her hero, her favorite person in the world, to Kara when she was with Lena she felts inspired, she felt like herself without the weight of the world on her shoulders, she felt a little bit like in Krypton and that means a lot to her. 

Alex, who had been silently watching them both on Kara’s couch added, “give it to a Luthor to steal the big sister thunder and giving that amazing speech, that didn’t come close to a hero speech at all, and that I totally agreed with.”, she said looking at them with a full and encouraging smile on her face, “will we miss you, so damn much but like Lena said, we will be here when you come back, because you are the strongest person I know Kara and I know for sure you will succeed on this mission be you are you and you will be owing me a lot of sisters night”, Alex smiled to her again, fighting the tears that were forcing their way down, Kara got up from the couch she was sitting with Lena and went straight hugging her sister, with her own tears falling down her eyes as well. 

After a quite moment where she and Alex just studded there hugging each other, she heard Lena’s voice, whose was also full with emotion, “I must say I’m a little jealous Kara Danvers, you are going to be leaving in the 31st century, which I may guess, from what I have seen from the Legion ship, is full amazing technology, and we will have to be stuck here with the same old 21st century technology, same…it’s a same… I may going to call debs on the last two potstickers…”, she said all of this while shaking her head like she was demonstrating discontent but the smile she had on her face told Kara she was joking and just like that, both Kara and Alex started laughing and both Lena and Alex started joking around and mocking her about who should got the last potstickers, which happens to be Kara, because, you know she had super speed and well, her precious potstickers were at stake, and they soon started watching, Wizard of OZ, on her couch with Kara in the middle of the two most important persons in her life, Alex on her right and Lena on her left. 

The was her last night on 21st century earth, in the next morning, she, Brainy and Winn said their farewells to their friends and left to the 31st century. 

“We have arrived.”, Brainy’s words got her out of her own thoughts and she looked at the stunning and amazing view in front of her from the ship command center window, “yup! Lena was right and she would definitely loved seeing all of this and get to know every detail as possible, I’m definitely adding, “mission to the future”, to our list of things to tall about.”, she thought with a smile on her face and feeling hopeful that everything will work out for the best. 

They had landed and when the doors open and they after crossed the halls the Legion of Superheroes build, they were received by all the members of the Legion and at that moment Kara felt so overwhelmed by everything that she didn’t noticed a tall dark hair woman approaching her until she was in front of her and the first thing she noticed was her family crest, the House of El, crest on that woman’s suit and the second thing, well, the second thing was what caught her fully by surprise because she looked like Lena, so so much like Lena, that for a few seconds she thought that, Lena had managed to build a time machine and it was there with her but then she looked at that woman’s eyes and there she saw a grayish green left eye and a blue right eye, this wasn’t her Lena. 

And she was about to ask who that woman was when the said woman, stretched her arm and introduced herself, “Hi! Welcome to the 31st century Supergirl! My name is Eliza Luthor-Danvers, I’m your grand, grand daughter and I’m honored to be able to meet you and work with you!”, Eliza said with a full smile on her face, “her smile”, she though. 

“Nice to meet you Eliza! The honor its mine and please call me Kara.”, she said while shaking her grand, grand daughter’s hand. 

“Yeah, she was definitely felling hopeful not only her past and but for her future as well.”, she thought. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, what do you guys think?
> 
> I´m in love with Eliza Luthor-Danvers already <3
> 
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you guys thought of it :)


End file.
